


Ships And Shit(Sonic)

by Rose39



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, I have a lot of ships, I will link to the prompts if I still remember what it was, M/M, Most of these are from Tumblr prompts, Multi, Shipping thing, Strange ones at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose39/pseuds/Rose39
Summary: Relationship things wrote with Tumblr prompts for the Sonic The Hedgehog Series.I am currently taking requests, see the first chapter for more information, and chapter 15 for where to leave them.





	1. My Savior, Manic/Silver

**Author's Note:**

> If these belonged to me why would I have to write about the ones I ship being together on a fanfic site?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't know why I ship this, but I do.

Silver grew up in a post apocalyptic world, no home, no family, no happiness, but when he decided to leave his present for ours he met Manic.

The drummer who made him happy, and took him anywhere he wanted just to see him smile.

The hedgehog who would hold him and sing to him when he woke up screaming.

The boy who saved him.

Manic grew up on the streets, being groomed into a kleptomaniac, and having a hard time getting by, but when he met his siblings, and his brother's friends, he met Silver.

The time traveler who helped him through his crooked ways, so he'd never go back.

The hedgehog who trusted him enough to let him close at his most vulnerable moments.

The one who saved him right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm willing to just about any ship, so if you have a request I'll try, because I do have a few prompts that I don't know what to do with.
> 
> No Robotnik, No Maria, No Chris, no OCs, and no incest.


	2. Free? Espio/Mighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey's pretty fucking slick

Honey rocked back and forth on her heels, smiling at her two teammates.

"Hey, Esp, are you free Friday? Like around 8 pm?" She asks, oh so casually.

"Yes..?" Espio nods, unsure of why the cat was asking such strange questions.

"What about you, Mighty?" She asks the armadillo.

"Yeah..pretty sure," he nods.

"Great! Because I'm not. You two go on without me, enjoy your date!" Honey chirps, walking away.

"Did she just-" Espio frowns.

"Yes, yes she did," Mighty laughs, wrapping an arm around the chameleon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who frequents the O T P prompts on Tumblr will know this one.


	3. Something...Sonic/Amy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public Nudity Is Illegal AU for this chapter.

"Amy, I have to get something off of my chest," Sonic begins, not sure how to go about this.

Amy crosses her fingers and asks, "Is it your shirt? I hope it's your shirt. Please..."

Sonic gawks at the pink hedgehog a moment before laughing and slowly removing the article of clothing.

"And now, since I have your attention," he winks, causing the pink hedgehog to faint.

"Crap," he sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I ship Sonic/Amy, No I don't hate Sally.


	4. Wake Up! Knuckles/Rouge

Rouge yawns and sees Knuckles still asleep, at around 1:30 pm and laughs.

"It would be pretty easy to just go steal that emerald right now," she jokes, playing with his hair.

"Try...and die.." Knuckles mutters.

"Come on, sweet thing, time to get up," she hums, kissing his neck softly.

"No," he denies, burying his face in the pillows.

"Come on, big guy, I need my man," the bat rubs his neck softly.

The echidna snores and Rouge crosses her arms.

"You always do this! You never want to get out of bed, not even for me!" She whines.

"Tough shit, babe, I'm tired," Knuckles growls.

"Fine! Suit yourself! I'm going to take a shower, I wanted you to join me, but I guess I'll have to take it by myself," Rouge sighs.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Knuckles cries, shooting straight up.

"I knew that would work," Rouge smirks, walking towards the bathroom...


	5. The Difference Between Sonic/Amy and Jet/Wave

Sonic yawns and rolls over, "Hey, Ames, you up?"

"Hehe...yeah.." Amy rolls over and plants a kiss on Sonic's nose.

Sonic pulls her close so they can snuggle.

* * *

Wave wakes up with a sneaking suspicion that Bean is up to something from the shuffling outside of the bedroom.

"Jet? Are you awake?" She asks.

Jet makes a jerking movement, resembling a seizure to roll onto his side, "Bitch, the fuck you want?"

The only warning Jet has before he's tackled off the bed is a small whisper of, "Listen here, you little dip shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually almost The Difference Between Sonic/Sally And Jet/Wave, but I changed it because I didn't think it matched Sonic and Sally, still doesn't match with Sonic And Amy, but maybe it's Amy's dream or something.


	6. True Love, Antoine/Bunnie

Antoine wakes up, smiling the second he sees his beautiful wife, sleeping.

The coyote loves everything about the rabbit, so much so that he can ignore the fact she drooled onto the arm he has under her neck.

She made him a better man, and gave him more chances than he deserved, and never gave up on him, even when he gave up on himself.

She pushes him past his limits everyday to make him improve, she believes in him when everyone else stops, and she protects him just as much he does her.

He loves the moments like this, where he can reflect on everything he loves about the rabbit peacefully and unashamedly.

As Antoine's smiling to himself, loving his wife, Bunnie yawns.

Antoine moves closer to her, expecting her to wake up soon, but is very surprised when her non-robotized arm slams into his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There Will Be No Sweet Moments Here


	7. Sleep, Sonia/Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back Into The Weird Shit We Go

Sonia yawns, stretching, and smiles at her boyfriend.

"Oh, today is going to be great! I can feel it! I slept so well and am so awake, and ready for the day! I'm just happy to be alive in general today," she hums, standing up to hug the black and red hedgehog, who seemed to be awake before her, already working.

Shadow doesn't move for several seconds.

"Sonia, I've had 30 minutes of sleep for the past five days, and now I can smell sounds, please, kill me," he finally speaks, before slamming his head into his desk, dead tired.


	8. Oops, Sticks/Tails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this weird AU/Head canon deal, where Knuckles is to Sticks as Sonic is to Tails, but not quite, like, I'll probably eventually write out the idea to it better, but that's what's going on here.

Tails and Sticks have been in a relationship for a while now, but because they both have very over protective older brothers, they've been keeping it a secret.

That is, until...

"Thanks for the the help, Sticks," Tails hums very casually after the badger helps him with a few tools, not an unusual thing.

Sticks smiles at the Kitsune and moves closer.

This action goes unnoticed by the rest of their friends, minus Knuckles.

The echidna says nothing and continues listening to Sonic's story.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Sticks," Tails absent mindedly kisses his girlfriend's cheek right in front of her brother.

The couple freezes, waiting for yelling.

"What?" Knuckles asks.

"You're not...mad?" Tails asks.

"Why would I be?" The echidna asks.

"Hurry, he hasn't realized what happened yet, run while you can!" Sticks cries.

"I know what happened, and I know you two are a... something. I don't care, Tails is one of my best friends! He taught me to read and tie my shoes! But no one will find the body if you hurt her."


	9. Work Sucks, I Know, Vanilla/Vector

Detective work is, in short, a pain in the ass.

No one knows this better that Vector the crocodile.

After a day of herding Charmy, searching for a missing girl, dealing with Espio's...Espio-ness, and all around hating life the poor crocodile comes home, tosses his stuff in a chair, relieved that Espio agreed to take Charmy to see Mighty, and lays on the floor, not even bothering to try and make it to the couch.

* * *

Vanilla stretched and yawns as another day of work is over.

After a long day at the hospital she's glad to be home.

What she's not glad about is her boyfriend on the floor, looking upset.

She grabs a blanket off the couch, and the pillows too, and lays down with him, covering them both up with a sweet smile.

Vector reluctantly cuddles closer the bunny, enjoying the warmth and closeness, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Five hours later Espio finally gets Charmy to calm down enough to take him home.

The first thing the chameleon notices is his boss and his bosses girlfriend curled up together on the floor, the rabbit's daughter on the couch reading.

"I didn't want to wake them," Cream smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that Vector and Vanilla get together, and she becomes like a mom to the rest of the Chaotix, and he becomes like a dad to Cream, and I just love fluffy AUs like this too much.


	10. Marathon, Charmy & Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a best friends thing, not a relationship, I mean, come on, they're six.

Cream invited Charmy over for a marathon of their favorite show while he wasn't allowed on cases, and they've made a big pillow fort, and curled up in a blanket together to watch it.

Vanilla made them cupcakes, which, in Charmy's opinion, were the best ever.

Cream hugs Charmy when her favorite character gets hurt, and the bee comforts her. Then Cream does the same for Charmy when his favorite one is sent away.

About halfway through the marathon the rabbit fell asleep, leaning against Charmy's shoulder peacefully.

Charmy slowly begins petting the rabbit's fur, smiling softly.

The action puts the bee to sleep too.

Vanilla smiles and takes them both up to Cream's room.


	11. Virgin, Fiona/Scourge

"I need some advice.." Fiona hums, kicking her feet, almost like she's ashamed to as the green hedgehog.

"Love advice? Trust me, I'm the expert! I'm experienced with everything," Scourge boasts, smirking and fixing his quills like the smug bastard he is.

"Says the virgin," Miles rolls his eyes.

"No one asked you, you little fucker," Scourge growls.

"I'm going anywhere else," Fiona huffs.


	12. Hot Damn, Manic/Silver

Manic's jamming out, listening to music from three years ago when his “favorite part” came.

"I'M TOO HOT!" He points at Silver.

The snow colored hedgehog frowns at his boyfriend, who waits, pointing, unmoving.

"*sigh* Hot damn," Silver says in a monotone voice and deadpan expression.

"Call the police and the fireman!" Manic goes back to jamming out.


	13. So Precious, Sonic/Amy

Amy smiles at her little baby, gushing to her husband about how absolutely perfect she is, and taking pictures to post online, along with her exact weight, time of birth, height(length?) and everything else she can think of.

"Hey Amy, get a picture of me holding her for Sonia," Sonic requests.

His wife happily obliges and gushes about how cute he is holding the baby.  
_  
Amy's  
(20+ pictures of the baby) A perfect baby girl! Her name is Alena Rose, she's a pound and a half, and a half foot tall already! She was born at 7:20 pm, February 14, 2018. I love my baby girl so much already!  
_  
Sonic's  
(Picture of him holding Alena) I Spawned.  
_  
Amy hits her husband in the arm after seeing what he posted.

"You dork," She sighs.


	14. He's Just So Happy, Knuckles/Rouge

Rouge is around six months pregnant, and definitely showing, and while the bat hates it, the father to be is in love.

"Hi, baby, you're gonna loose your godfather before you're even born if he keeps his s-" Knuckles pauses when he sees the disapproving look of his baby mama.

"-...stupid stuff up," he corrects, rubbing the bat's tummy.

* * *

When they're alone in bed is one thing, but Knuckles greeting his unborn baby while Rouge is out for a jog is a completely different thing.

"Hi, baby," Knuckles greets, touching her stomach.

"I'm going to pretend you're talking to me and keep going," Rouge huffs, continuing on her path.


	15. Clumsy, Blaze/Sally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention the prompt mentioned it being their first meeting.

Blaze is walking down the sidewalk, lost in thought when she trips.

She cries out, thinking she's going to fall, only to be caught by Sally moments before impact, one hand on the back of her shoulders, the other around her waist, the two of them facing each other.

"When's the wedding?!" Wave yells.

Sally blushes and puts Blaze back on her feet, taking off.

"I'm Blaze!" The cat calls.

"Sally!" She yells back, not turning around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Catlover1019 for telling me about the tagging thing, I didn't even think about it!
> 
>  
> 
> [I Take Requests Here.](https://rosie39.tumblr.com/post/177500739063/i-want-your-help-with-my-december-story%22)  
> 


	16. Is...Is This A Joke? Silver/Manic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I didn't actually forget about this.
> 
> Enjoy my weird OTP that makes no canological sense, but I ship it so hard it transcends the need for canon.

Manic turns on the light in the kitchen just as Silver is stealing a cookie from the jar.

"Really, Silv? Really?" The green hedgehog crosses his arms in mock disappointment.

"I have a perfectly good excuse.." Silver begins.

"I'm waiting," Manic hums.

"Um...I'm pregnant," the white hedgehog tries.

The drummer's about to laugh when he realizes that the future is weird, "You're kidding, right?"

"Yes, I'm kidding," the time traveler starts laughing wildly at the actual concern on his boyfriend's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost the other pregnancy prompt, so I just moved on.
> 
> I know it's been a month, and I'll try to avoid that in the future, but a lot happened and I got side tracked.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and requests are open as of 26-7-2018.
> 
> Please see first chapter for rules.


	17. “Training” Mighty/Knuckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so fast? What is this?
> 
> Well thanks to the lovely Anonymous on Tumblr I had a request! And I hope it's what you wanted, cause I went and combined the two possibilities.
> 
> I haven't played Sonic Mania(I'm a loser, I know) so this is more or less based in the comics, sorry! >.<

"Hey, Mighty, can I talk to you for a second?" Knuckles calls to the armadillo.

"Go away, I'm training my mind for battle," Mighty huffs.

"It looks like you're playing video games.." The echidna frowns, sitting down next to him.

"Exactly. Training. Now go away, you're distracting me!"

"How about I train with you?" Knuckles offers.

"Okay," the armadillo agrees, trying to hand Knuckles a controller, only to be picked up by the bigger male.

"Knuckles! What are you doing?!" Mighty cries.

"You have enough mental training, time for physical!" The bigger cheers.

~~~Bonus~~~  
Sonic, Tails, and Ray all laugh at the interaction, before getting on the game themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, anonymous, I hope this is good, if not I'd be happy to redo this for you!
> 
> Request are open almost always, and if not I'll update the description, so feel free to ask, as you can probably tell, I usually work pretty fast.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Ignore that this was idle for, like, a month.


	18. Fucking Gremlins, Shadow/Sonia

Shadow hates social situations, and other people in general, so why the hell did Sonia think dragging him to the mall was a good idea?!

"Come on Shadow, I just need your opinion on some dresses, then you can go home and be a grouch!" Sonia chirps.

"Fucking gremlins everywhere," Shadow huffs at the rest of the mall in general, before looking at his girlfriend, "Not you though, I like you."

"I like you too, now come on," Sonia keeps dragging him towards the dress shop.


	19. Sleep! Blaze/Sally

Blaze is sleeping peacefully, finally relaxing when Sally opens her bedroom door.

"Wake up, Blaze! We're going on a mission!" The chipmunk announces.

Blaze lets out a soft whine and looks Sally dead in the eyes.

"It's four am, please shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

"It's 9 am."

"It's too damn early."

"Mission," Sally drags her girlfriend out of bed.

"Sleep!" Blaze whines, but goes anyways...

She knows Sally's not going to let her sleep.


	20. What?! Antoine/Bunnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before they get together.

"Have you ever had a significant other?" Antoine asks, trying to flirt with Bunnie.

"Nope," Bunnie denies.

"What?! How?!" The coyote asks, genuinely surprised.

"I dunno, never asked, never got asked," the rabbit shrugs.

"But you're so beautiful," Antoine whispers.

"What?"

"What?!" Antoine runs away.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests _Are_ Open!  
> [If You Want, I Even Have A Prompt List!](https://rosie39.tumblr.com/post/179293069748/prompt-list-12)


End file.
